Nalu dragon season Chapter 1
by Nalu is life1
Summary: It's mating season for Natsu soon and he's worrying if Lucy will like him back because he has chosen her as his mate. Can Natsu control his inner most desires without hurting her. Rated M for future references.
1. What's wrong Lucy?

Nalu story chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild, there were constant fights going on between Natsu and Gray and anyone else that wanted to join, Lucy however was sitting at the usual spot by the bar but she was slightly gloomy because she knew that dragon mating season was coming up soon (2 weeks) and she's had a massive crush on Natsu since day 1 but she knew that she wouldn't have a chance with him because Lucy thought that he liked a certain short white haired female called Lissana. A few weeks before she tried to use her seducing skills on Natsu but it just turned out that he then started to avoid her so she stopped and gave up.

Lucy's POV

Mira came up to me noticing that I wasn't like my normal happy and cheerful state, "hey Lucy what's wrong?"

"huh oh nothing I'm fine don't worry" and put on a fake smile hoping that she will fall for it.

"come on Lucy you know that you can't lie to me, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"

"well i was just wondering about mating season, and who Natsu will choose"

Mira's eyes suddenly start to glint "ooh are you hoping that he'll choose you"

"w-what n-no i was just thinking that I feel sorry for whoever he chooses, that's all" then I bow my head to make sure she doesn't see my face blushing

"come on Lucy it's really clear that you like him surely you know that you can't keep anything like this away from me" "have you not seen the way he stares at you when you're not looking"

I sat there silently for a couple of minutes thinking it through when suddenly out of know where came a flying Natsu straight towards the bar.

"Hi Luce, do you wanna go on another mission just you and me" Natsu asked while getting to his feet

"but Natsu we just came back from a really hard one literally 20 minutes ago and i need a bath" I whined in protest

"Aww Luce but i get bored without you, can I at least stay round yours tonight"

"Why are you even asking you always come over anyway, and what about Happy" I pointed out

"Oh he's staying round Wendy's and Charla's, so it's just you and me if that's ok"

" It's fine but I was gonna go now, are you staying a bit longer or coming with me now, I don't mind which"

"Yay Luce you're the best" he smiles his toothy grin which just makes me wanna melt in my seat "I will come with you now so I will see you later Mira"

" Bye Mira" I wave goodbye to her

At Lucy's house with Natsu...

Natsu's POV

"Ok Natsu I'm going to get in the shower and don't you dare peak" she says and glares at me.

"Why would I want to do that, I'm not a pervert like Gray jeez" but I wish I could see her under me naked while I make lo- woah stop thinking about things like that if she found out she would give you one of those famous but deadly Lucy kicks of hers, just thinking about it makes me shudder.

As time went by I kept thinking about how it will be mating season tomorrow and the fact that I've chosen Lucy to be my mate, i really hope she likes me in return...

 **A/N**

 **Ha HA cliff hanger, i hope you enjoyed my story this is the first fan-fiction i have ever written so if i have made any mistakes please let me know that would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and i will post the next one shortly love you all**

 **byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	2. I'll ask Mirajane

Nalu story chapter 2

 **Time skip: In bed at 2:00am**

Natsu's POV

I love watching Lucy sleep, the way she lies there peacefully like all the sin in the world has just vanished and the way the moonlight illuminates her face making her look even more majestic, although I don't know how that's possible.

I look at her alarm clock and see that it's now 2:30 in the morning, I sigh and turn to look at the ceiling "I really wish I could know whether she liked me back or not it would make everything so much easier so then i wouldn't have to worry about things being awkward between us"I thought "Oh wait I could ask Mira she's always been good at telling if people like someone, but I'll have to ask when we get to the Guild" A few seconds later I finally started to fall asleep.

Lucy's POV, In the morning

I woke to finding Natsu sleeping next to me with his arm draped over my waist, I laid there for several minutes enjoying the feeling of him being close but it was soon ended when my stomach rumbled indicating that I was hungry, I sighed and slowly got up trying not to disturb the sleeping dragon slayer. As I walked into the kitchen I decided that we'll have pancakes for breakfast I made a massive batch for Natsu because he's always eat like a pig but that's just one of the things that makes Natsu well.. Natsu.

I'm guessing that he could smell the pancakes because as soon as I placed on the table he rushed up to the table and started scoffing his face.

"Good morning Natsu, did you sleep well"? I asked

"Couldn't of slept better" he replied cheerfully

After I finished my breakfast, I stood and took my plate to the sink to wash up later I really can't be bothered to do it right now " I'm going to go change wait here for me"

"Sure Luce"

I grab my usual white tank top and blue mini skirt and I go get changed in the bathroom.

Natsu's POV

"Today I need to ask Mira that really important question but I'll have to try and get her alone somewhere I hope Laxus doesn't get mad" I thought

After a couple of minutes Lucy comes out of the bathroom and I can just about see a faint cloud of strawberry and vanilla swirl around her I almost start to drool at the sight and smell of her she's just so addicting. " Ready Luce"

" I sure am" she smiles warmly

We both walk out the door and head to the guild but on the way there i can sense a bit of tension coming from Lucy and walking in silence which is really weird because she has never been like this, I wonder what's wrong with her.

Time Skip: at the guild

We push open the doors " Hiya everyone" and I grin at everyone

I walk up to the bar with Lucy, luckily the Ice princess isn't here yet so I can't get distracted. Lucy looks a bit puzzled that I came up with her which I guess is understandable because I usually go over to fight with Gray or the guild but I pretend to ignore the gaze that she's giving me and carry on walking to the bar with her.

"Hey Mira how ya doing"

"Oh nothing much Natsu how about you" she asks back

"Good but can I ask you something in private quickly, if it's no trouble"

"Um sure let me just serve Lucy first" then she turns and takes her order "What would you like"

"Just the usual please" then Mira gives her the strawberry milkshake and we head to the library I can sense Laxus's gaze on me it's like he's shooting daggers at me, I shiver

"So what's up Natsu"? Mira asked curious

"Well um.. D-do you know if l-lucy likes m-me" I said as I looked towards the floor

There was a couple of uneasy seconds of silence until she said "are you really that oblivious Natsu, of course she likes you. The other day she came up to me asking about your dragon mating season and she was wondering if you liked her or someone else"

"Did she really say that or are you just saying that"

"Of course I'm not lying what kind of a friend would I be if I did, Anyway you need to go and talk to her seeing as it's mating season tomorrow" she pointed out (I forgot to mention that it was mating season tomorrow I'm very sorry)

"Oh yeah I need to go and tell her how I feel" I said while rushing out the door to find Luce

Mirajanes POV

OMG my Nalu ship is starting to come true, there better be 3999 Nalu babies by the end of this year. Or I swear to god I'll beat the crap out of Natsu, he he

 **A,N**

 **Hiya people thank you for reading my story and I will hopefully be updating soon.**

 **A big thank you to the people that have already read my story and have followed my story you guys are amazing :) :) :)**

 **Love you all byeeeeeeeee**


	3. you're such a weirdo Luce

**Nalu mating season chapter 3**

 **A.N**

 **Hiya minna sorry I havn't updated in a while.**

 **Last time Natsu found out that Lucy does like him back (yayyyyyyyyyyy) Anyway he then went to go and find Lucy to tell her.**

Lucy's POV

I was just so depressed today because of mating season tomorrow and I know just who Natsu's gonna pick, I know what Mira said that he's always looking out for me and stuff but it makes so much more sense for Lissana to fall into his arms because of all the history that they have ( I do NOT THINK this, it's just the story). So I decided to take a walk in the park when Natsu left and I finished my milkshake, I was now walking along the river as the usual boatsmen sailed by and wished my safety I said that I will and carried on walking I slowly made my way to the park and sat under the special rainbow blossom tree, I always came to the park and sat under this tree while listening to music when I was depressed, It just always felt safe and peaceful when I was here.

Natsu's POV

I came out of the library where I was with Mira, I searched around the guild for our beloved celestrial mage tp find that she was no longer in here I could still faintly smell her scent lead a path out of the guild. I started to follow her trail and after some time it lead me to the park by Lucy's house.

I saw her sitting under the rainbow blossom tree, god she just looks beautiful she had her earphones in and she was sitting there with her legs tucked up to her chest. I went and sat next to her which she seemed not to notice at first but then she jumped up screaming "AHHH Natsu what are you doing here!" I just looked at her trying to hold back a laugh because she thinks this is her secret place when really the whole guild knew how she uses this place to relax and think things through when she's depressed, she seemed to give up on the question because she sat back down

"what's wrong Lucy?"

"nothings wrong, I'm fine" she tries to fool me by putting on a fake smile but it doesn't work, it never does.

"come on Luce everyone knows that you come here when your depressed or have something on your mind just tell me I'm your friend" she looked quite taken back by that but she let it pass

"No really Natsu I just don't want to tell you, please just leave me alone we can hang out later ok?"

That's when I snapped I really hated to see Lucy like this I wanted the normal Lucy and I wanted her back now! I pounced on top of her and baracaded her with my arms on either side of her head, I started to growl giving her a warning.

Lucy's POV

All of a sudden I saw Natsu pounce on top of me, knocking me onto the floor and trapping with his arms on either side of my head. He started to growl at me which to say the least was quite scary.

"Lucy tell me now or I'll make you" he said in a dark and menacing tone

I gulped and slowly nodded my head he got off me and waited for my answer. " I-I was um w-wondering who you were going to p-pick for m-mating season" I said as I look to the floor in shame, then all of a sudden I felt a soft hand on my chin lifting my head up to face him. I was staring into his eyes but the gaze was just to much so I tried to turn my head away but then he grabbed my face and kissed me roughly yet his lips were so warm and soft I was surprised at first but then slowly melted into the kiss. After a couple of minutes we pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

Natsu POV

"I-I was um w-wondering who you were going to p-pick for m-mating season" she said and then dropped her head to look at the ground I then lifted up her face with my hand and stared at her "does this mean she was wondering if I would pick her but why would she be depressed if Mira said that she likes me... oh wait dont tell me she was worrying over me picking lissana, your such a weirdo Luce" I thought while still staring at her she then tries to srop her head again but I won't let her and I then decide to dothe bravest thing in my life and crash my lips against hers. Her lips are unbelievably soft and taste amazing. We break away to bring some air into our lungs.

"Let me guees you were wondering if I would pick you or Lissana?" I ask while raising and eyebrow at her

"well yeah I just thought you would pick her because you have much more history with her than you do with me so it ju- nghh" This time I give her a much more passionate kiss by making the kiss deeper and more meaningfull, I start to prod her lip with my tongue asking for entrance she hesitates at first but then obliges, I plunge my tongue into her at explore it mentally making a map of it we break apart for the need of air again.

"your such a weirdo Luce, but I love you anyway" I say while grinning at her. Most people think of me as the dense idiot but I probably know more about woman in situations like this than Macao and Wakoba put together.


	4. truth or dare lucy?

nalu story chapter 4

 **A.N**

 **last time Natsu confessed his feeling to lucy and ended up kissing under the rainbow blossom tree (I can't actually reamember the full name of it sorry) anyway hope you all enjoy.**

Lucy POV: At Lucy's home in the evening

I don't believe it Natsu actually kissed me and since when did he learn to kiss like that, it was so romantic and hot I swear to god that my lips almost set fire. Now we were cooped up in my houseplaying a game of truth or dare.

"ok Natsu your turn"

"Oh right, truth or dare?"

"umm truth please"

He grins but I don't think it's his genuine happy smile more of an 'evil plan' type of smile "Ok Luce are you still a virgin"

"WAHHH you can't ask that it's completly innapropriate and personal" I blush deep red enough to rival Erza's hair

"there are no rules to what I can and can't ask. So answer my question" He grins again

"argh fine, yes I am still a virgin" I pout and look to the floor again

"good. your turn Luce"

"wait did you just say 'good' "

"yeah I did is there a problem"he tilts his head in a mocking way

"yes there's a problem I mean I know your gonna be going through heat tomorrow but it doesn't mean that we're gonna have to do _that thing_ are we"

"come on Luce I thought you were smart and by the way it's called sex not 'that thing' "

" I KNOW YOU BAKA, it's just really embarassing, and how do you know so much about s-stuff like that I thought you were dense"

Natsu's POV:

"that's a bit harsh and you would surprised at how much I know" I said giving an evil grin

"r-really how the hell do you know so much about that"

"well when your a dragon slayer during heat you kind of have the urge to please your mate as best as you can so you have to try and be the most experienced one"

"oh o-ok then"

"well Luce that was basically your turn so now it's mine so truth or dare?"

"fine ok umm I pick dare"

I grin finally this is my chance I don't even think she has realised that it's past midnight and that I am now going through my dragon phase "ok Luce your dare is that I get to mate with you now" smiling even wider

"w-what no I don't want to"

"you do know that when you've been chosen as a dragon slayers mate you unlock special powers like me being able to tell when your lying and I can also talk in your mind like this _but you get more new techniques when we've actually mated._ (when the speech is written in _italic_ it means that it is thought speech) But I can tell that you're lying _"_

Lucy's POV

wow really that's a lot of cool new powers and it is true how I do want him right now but I just can't bring myself to say it.

 _"thanks Luce at least I now know that you do want me"_ what a jerk and how the hell does he even know what I was thi- oh no _"oh yeah I must have forgotten to tell you that my bad"_ his famous grin is plastered on his face again.

 **A.N**

 **alright guys how was this chapter I hope it was ok :/**

 **Amyway I was thinling about doing a lemon in the next chapter.**

 **Love you all byeeeeeeeee**


	5. I love you

Nalu story chapter 5

 **A.N**

 **last time lucy and natsu were playing a game of truth or dare when natsu asked lucy if he could mate with her things got a bit intense. Enjoy the story.**

Natsus POV

I can hear all of lucy's thoughts I cant help but chuckle to my self because of the continuous battle raging on in her head she's saying things like 'I do love him and he is really hot and cute but then that would mean giving up my virginity and by what I've heard it hurts' I frown at this she's scared that I'm going to hurt her.

"I promise I won't hurt you Luce you know that I wouldn't dream of doing that"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I wouldn't, I love you"

"ok we can do the m-mating thing"

"Are you sure if you're really that uncomfortable and nervous we don't have to do it now. I really don't want to force you"

"No I do want to do it" that was all the confirmation I needed as I then pounced on her and smashed my lips against hers but I made it as romantic as I could.

Normal POV:

In a flash natsu is on top of Lucy and kissing her like his life depended on it he picks her up and lays Lucy on the bed she gasps at the sudden movement giving him the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth, they both battle for dominance but of course Natsu being the dominant person he is won. He starts to kiss down Lucy's jaw and in the crook of her neck. His hands are gently massaging her sides.

He gradually starts to kiss lower and lower until he is just above her chest he looks up at her as if asking for permision, Lucy heasitatingly nods and then he rips her top and pink lacy bra "Natsu I really liked that bra and you broke it"

"I bet you only liked it because it was the same colour as my hair" he said smirking she blushes and turns her head in embarrassment "aww is Lucy embarressed" She was about to snap at him when he suddenly grabbed her breast she gasps and he chuckles to him self while softly squeezing it he leans down looking at Lucy intently as he starts sucking on her left breast while still squeezing the other one "mmm natsuu" she moans as her cheeks once again flush at the embarrassing sound she just made but it was kind of hard for her to concentrate on that with what was happening right now. After what seemed like hours but was probably a couple of minutes he stopped massaging and biting her and he once again started to decend his way slowly down gently kissing and sucking her stomach potentially leaving several hickeys there he soon reached Lucy's skirt and he seemed to be pained by the fact that there was still clothing there he reached his hand out about to grab the piece of cloth but Lucy shut her legs tight so he couldn't get to what he was after.

He looks at Lucy and growls not in a harmful way just to say that he will be getting in one way or another. "N-natsu wait please"

"yes"

I look down at his body to see that he was still fully clothed yet I was half naked "natsu I d-don't want to be the o-only one n-naked" I stare into his eyes

"oh does lucy want to see me naked then" he grins that cocky bastered

"N-NO well yes, but that's not the p-" In a flash all he's in are his boxers and there's a massive lump right by his.. woah it surely can't be that big it's not gonna fit inside me she thought

Lucy's POV

"don't worry Luce I'll make it fit" damn I forgot he could read my mind he then looks back down at my skirt and in the next second I hear material being torn to shreads "oh look what we have here, it's a matching pare of pink lacy panties and wow they seem to be wet are you this exited already" oh geez this is so embarrassing I can't believe he just said that.

I suddenly feel presure being added to the lower part of my body "ahhhh natsu"

"heh you really like that don't you" all I can manage is a simple nod of my head. He starts to add more presure while also moving his finger in an up and down motion "n-natsu f-faster"

Third person POV:

"patience Lucy" Natsu lowers his head so that he's barely a cm away, he takes a deep breath inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent a low growl coming out from his chest exciting Lucy further "Lucy look at me" he says in a commanding tone, Lucy can't seem to muster the strength to lift her head up to see what he was about to do, she hears a low growl coming from the person infront of her which scares but it also seems to make her even more wet "Lucy look at me now" natsu stops his movements making Lucy whine at the loss of contact she then looked down at natsu with a confused expression on her face "natsuu why did you st-" "I want you to watch what I'm about to do to you, so look at me" he interupts her, she lifts up her head making contact with his deep lust filled eyes she's caught in a trance when he snaps her back to reality "and don't you dare put your head back down or i'll punish you, got it Lucy" she nods her haed vigorously as she continues to watch Natsu. He leans back down never taking his eyes away from hers, Lucy watches in anticipation for what is about to happen but is surprised and slightly frustrated that she only feels something warm on the inside of her thigh other than where she really wanted that mouth to be. She arches her hips trying to get more contact from the dragon slayer, Natsu pushes her hips back down smirking at the fact that he can drive her crazy with just a simple touch _'heh she's coming close to breaking it won't be much longer until she gets so frustrated that she will beg for me to touch her'_ Natsu spreads her legs even wider leaning in but not close enough for Lucy to enjoy it, he blows a hot puff of air right on her sensitive spot eleciting a frustrated moan from her swollen lips

"please natsu"

"what's wrong babe, what do you want"

"p-please just d-do it already"

"Tell me what you want"

"GODDAMN IT NATSU stop with your stupid teasing and touch me already I'm about to burst!"

"oh do you mean like this" he grabs her thighs tightly enough to leave a bruised handprint and leant down and gave a long lick up her clit.

"AHHH NATSUU please d-do it again" he does it again and again often changing from sucking to licking her clit, not being able to help but smirk proudly and the sounds that he can draw out of her pleasant mouth and being the only person to do so. Natsu groans at the feeling of her warmth and tightness pulsating around his tongue. He senses that she's getting closer to her climax so he adds two digits to the mix continuously rubbing feircely against the little nub that drives her closer to the edge, he slips his fingers inside of her being careful not to stretch her to far but enough that she can start to get used to it Lucy writhes in pleasure at the feeling of his fingers filling her up but it still not being enough to give her release, Natsu starts to thrust his digits in and out of her at a rapid pace bringing forth moan after moan of complete pleasure he snaps his fingers upwards hitting the sweet spot inside of her, "AHHH NATSUUU" Lucy bucks under his touch as her orgasm hits her like a massive wave. Natsu takes every last drop like it will be his last,

"mmm you taste so good"

"r-really"

"would you like to taste" he brings up his fingers to show that they're still covered in her essence "come on you'll love it"

"o-ok" he puts two fingers in her mouth

"suck them" she hesitantly runs her tongue across his fingers tasting her juices for the first time and instantly liking it she starts to suck on his fingers more confindently he smirks "oh I guess you do like it then" she nods her head still not able to speak properly from her last orgasm. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and positions his member by her entrance "are you ready"

"y-yes just go slowly" he nods and leans down to give her a long passtionate kiss while he slowly enters her, she cries out in pain at the sudden intrusion but Natsu quickly steals the pained cry with another passionate kiss, as he still enters her gently he suddenly feels resistance and it instantly hits him of what he has to do next, he leans down by her ear "I love you so much Lucy and I'm sorry" with a quick snap of his hips he sheaths himself fully inside her kissing away any tears that were falling from her eyes "I'm really really sorry lucy I hate being the one to make you cry let alone anyone else"

"It's fine it was inevitable anyway I'm just glad it was you, but I think you can move now" she smiles brightly enough to rival the sun

"are you sure" Natsu looks up at her worriedly not wanting to push her

"I'm very sure" he starts to move out of her slowly watching her facial expression to try and find any sign of pain or discomfort but finding none, seeing that she's pain free he starts to feel his primal instincts take over he slams back into her growling at the feeling of her walls clamping around his member "uhhhh Natsuu"

"That's it scream my name" he thrusts back into her with inhuman strength

"N-natsuu harder" he thrusts into her at a rapid pace drawing cry after cry of pure pleasure not caring of who could hear them but only caring for the beautiful woman beneath him. Lucy starts to feel the same coil in her stomach tightening as she did before her previous orgasm Nastu notices that's she's close and adds a finger to the nub and rubs it vigorously bringing her closer and closer to the edge with one final hard thrust he sends her and himself over the edge orgasming at the same time. He callapsed to the side making sure he doesn't crush her , they both lay there panting trying to grasp enough air to talk to one another.

"that 'pants' was 'pants' amazing" Lucy says still struglling to get a normal rythm of breathing and to calm her heart down.

"It sure was Luce" as he quickly regained strength he pulls Lucy to his side so she can snuggle up to him.

"You can imagine what the guild will act like when they here about the news" she giggles at what Levy's face will be like

"you won't be laughing when Mirajane finds out though" they both shiver at the thought. Lucy's eyelids started to drop heavy with sleep that was soon to overcome her,

"mhmm I love you Natsu" and with that she falls asleep with a pleasant dream of her and Natsu replaying what they just did

"heh smells like someone is having a pleasant dream, it just raised another 10 deegrees but I can't do anything for one it was her first time so she will definantly be sore" he smirks "and two she's totally exhausted, I'll just have to try and get to sleep and saturate my hunger with her tomorrow, yeah that's a good idea" He closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

 **A.N**

 **I'm so so sorry guys I know I took a while to update and I have no excuse for why it took me so long other than I was watching 'Naruto' and 'seraph of the end' (anyone seen it) but that doesn't count. I will definitely have the next chapter up soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have surported me even though it's not a lot yet I am still very gratefull**

 **Love you all byeeeeeeee xx**


End file.
